


Настоящее

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020
Summary: В каждом слове Лакса Бонтери, в каждом его жесте Пре чувствует режущую фальшь.
Relationships: Pre Viszla/Lux Bonteri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Настоящее

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Настоящее  
>  **Автор:** [ne_budet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet)  
>  **Бета:** [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 777 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Пре Визсла/adult!Лакс Бонтери, Бо-Катан Крайз, упоминается граф Дуку  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** OOC, AU: Асоки нет, попытка изнасилования, употребление спиртных напитков  
>  **Краткое содержание:** В каждом слове Лакса Бонтери, в каждом его жесте Пре чувствует режущую фальшь.  
>  **Примечание:** по 14 эпизоду 4 сезона мультсериала «Войны клонов». Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "Настоящее"

Это походит на ловушку. Повторяет тысячи сюжетов дешевых голодрам.

Отважный юноша с горящим взором желает отомстить за смерть матери. Благодаря своему уму и храбрости он добывает сверхсекретную информацию и связывается с доблестными воинами… А дальше погони, перестрелки и обязательный финальный поцелуй с пышногрудой блондинкой на фоне заката.

Может быть, все дело в неестественно идеальной внешности Лакса Бонтери. Слишком большие глаза, чистая смугловатая кожа, чуть вздернутый нос. Лицо с агитационного плаката. В каждом его слове, в каждом жесте Пре чувствует режущую фальшь. Возможно, это всего лишь склонность драматизировать, свойственная юности. Или же, соглашаясь на этот план, Дозор смерти идет навстречу своей гибели.

Не стоит недооценивать графа Дуку, Пре Визсла знает это как никто другой.

Юный аруэтти доверчиво прижимается, когда Пре приобнимает его за плечи, словно они не едва знакомы, а воевали рядом всю жизнь. Так молод — и уже освоил искусство лицемерия. Что старый ситх пообещал ему за предательство? Наверняка деньги, которых с лихвой хватит, чтобы забыть о погибшей матери. Это отвратительно, но у чужаков нет ни чести, ни достоинства.

Идея отметить встречу кажется удачной. Может быть, под влиянием алкоголя с него спадет маска. Пре отводит его в свою палатку, усаживает на жесткую походную постель и наливает коварный конкордианский тихаар. Во рту тает вкус пшеницы и солнца. Лаксу хватает трех чашек, его взгляд плывет, а язык слегка заплетается. Он возбужденно лжет о своей беседе с Дуку, о том, как расправился с дроидами-коммандос, только подкрепляя подозрения Пре. Обычный человек, даже мандалорец, не смог бы сделать это в одиночку. Пре очень тяжело сдерживаться и продолжать кивать с натянутой улыбкой. Так хочется крикнуть ему в лицо: «Прекрати врать!».

Лакс наконец умолкает. Протягивает было руку навстречу, замирает на секунду и резко отдергивает пальцы, так и не прикоснувшись к шраму на лице.

— Было больно? — спрашивает он.

— Дуку будет больнее.

Похоже, уже хватит пить, если только Пре не хочет, чтобы он уснул прямо здесь. Но сначала стоит проверить свои подозрения еще раз.

— Пора ложиться. Давай, раздевайся, — говорит он мальчишке, отбросив показную вежливость.

Лакс не обращает внимания на смену тона (видимо, ему было приказано действовать именно так). Кивает и поднимается, пошатываясь, как на сильном ветру. От этой безропотности исчезают последние сомнения, ведь так не бывает, сначала надо обязательно договориться между собой о ролях и обязательствах. Грохот от упавших наплечников — жалкой пародии на бескар’гам — ударяет по нервам. Лакс снимает с себя одежду и бросает на пол, обыденно, нисколько не стесняясь, словно он сейчас рядом с постоянным партнером. И все-таки Пре не может отвести от него глаз, даже окончательно уверившись, что это ловушка.

Дуку знал, кого подсылать шпионить, видимо, успел вытянуть своей ситховой Силой из головы все его пристрастия. От осознания этого ненависть окончательно затапливает Пре. Ненависть и возбуждение, потому что Лакс Бонтери непозволительно красив, строен и желанен. Светильник роняет теплые блики на гладкую кожу, обнаженные ягодицы, больше нет никакого простора для воображения. Если бы все это было по-настоящему, а не игрой старого ситха… У них были бы ночи, наполненные нежностью и любовью, клятвы верности наутро, совместные сражения и искренние беседы. А сейчас остается только смотреть на него и ненавидеть за несбыточные мечты.

— М-м-м. Похоже, я первый иду в освежитель? — насквозь фальшивые слова разрубают туго натянутый канат горечи и сожалений.

Больше нет никаких причин разыгрывать этот затянувшийся спектакль. И Пре отпускает себя, срывается с постели, скорее, пока противник не опомнился, ловкой подсечкой валит его на пол, наваливаясь всем весом. В глазах несостоявшегося шпиона загораются настоящие чувства: смятение, страх, боль — то, что никогда не обманет. Он все-таки пытается вырваться, судорожно царапает пальцами броню, но хлесткий удар по щеке гасит сопротивление.

— План Дуку провалился, — выплевывает ему Пре прямо в лицо. — Теперь расслабься и дай мне повод не убить тебя.

— Не понимаю…

Видимо, шок прошел, раз он упрямо продолжает врать, и за одно это стоит его пристрелить сразу. Однако член слишком жарко трется о пластину доспеха, и Пре делает то, о чем давно мечтал: зажимает рот предателю. Тот на миг беспомощно обмякает, словно проигравший противник на поле боя. Пре приподнимается немного, лишь для того, чтобы снять мешающую часть брони. Даже сквозь нее чувствуется, как горит чужое тело. Теперь предатель принадлежит Пре полностью, весь, со своими широкими скулами и крепкой шеей, темными маленькими сосками, впалым животом. В панике он так жалко водит руками по полу, что Пре улыбается и пропускает удар молнии по незащищенному бедру. Все-таки электрошокер — это правда, успевает подумать он перед тем, как упасть в темноту.

Он выныривает из липкого холодного забытья одним рывком. По-прежнему на полу — видимо, прошло не так много времени. Рядом сидит Бо-Катан. Пре рад, что не видит выражения ее лица.

— Мальчишка сбежал, — говорит она без длинных предисловий, как всегда, точно по делу.

Именно за это Пре и любит ее.

— Зато теперь мы точно знаем, что он шпион Дуку. В следующий раз ему не уйти от нас.


End file.
